


Q visits Janeway

by Querion



Series: Temporal love [2]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, Janeway is immortal, Q loves Kathy so he helps her out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 17:28:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14242263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Querion/pseuds/Querion
Summary: Admiral Janeway helps her younger self and her crew get home by sacrificing herself.Q pays captain Janeway a visit in Bloomington, Indiana.





	Q visits Janeway

The brave little star ship cruised out of the trans warp conduit, a huge yellow fireball and debris in its wake. A multitude of Starfleet ships surrounded the area expecting an attack by an armada of Borg cubes. Suddenly they all saw the brave little lost ship emerge from the chaos.

"Captain Janeway? How did you...?" Admiral Owen Paris, Janeway`s mentor, old captain and in a way, a surrogate father, asked. A smiling Janeway`s face appeared on the admiral`s view screen.

"It will all be in my report, Sir." Paris smiled back at her protege. He knew that Kathryn was going to tell him everything, including details she had left out of her official records.

 

The next few weeks were filled with celebrations in honour of the brave crew who killed the Borg, celebrations of the lives of those who never made it back home, family reunions, reintegrations, counselor appointments, endless interviews as news channels squeezed every bit of non classified information from the Voyager crew and medical examinations. Starfleet intelligence and the science departments and engineering sections were extremely busy trying to assimilate everything the Voyager crew brought home.

 

Kathryn Janeway disappeared from the crowds and large gatherings. She returned home to Indiana. Janeway had spoken with her mother and sister about her future self from the alternate time line. She had made them swear to keep the classified information to themselves. She then went upstairs to her childhood bedroom and threw herself on the bed. Janeway was emotionally exhausted. It had all been too much for her to take in. Usually this room offered sanctuary when she felt vulnerable but on this day the senior Admiral Janeway weighed heavily on her mind. Kathryn sat up and whispered the words she whispered on Voyager when the ship emerged from the trans warp conduit unharmed.

"Thank you, Admiral Janeway." It became a mantra or prayer to her every time she thought of her senior self. Kathryn was surprised when she thought she heard a faint reply. "You`re welcome." The voice suspiciously sounded like herself. "Could it be?" It was probably her own emotional reaction to everything that was happening around her. When she closed her eyes and lay on the bed again she thought she heard the senior Janeway talk to her again. This time she even thought she saw her smiling face. Kathryn gasped and opened her eyes.

"Great, now my bedroom is haunted." Kathryn rolled her eyes and went downstairs to get herself a cup of coffee. 

 

The house was quiet. Gretchen Janeway, her mother, had gone in town with her youngest daughter, Phoebe. They decided to leave Kathryn behind and let her think things through as she seemed troubled earlier in the day.

 

Kathryn sat at the kitchen table cradling a cup of coffee. She was in a melancholic mood. Suddenly the was a spark in the kitchen as if a bright lightning flashed. Janeway wondered whether she imagined it. It was sunny outside with no rain clouds. She shrugged her shoulders and went back to sipping her coffee.

"Pouf!" Q appeared sitting on the chair opposite. He was wearing his usual command red Starfleet uniform.

"Aww, Kathy. Why the long face? She`s alright, you know." The omnipotent being said arrogantly. Janeway was startled for a milli second but she quickly recovered when she saw who her uninvited guest was.

"Q, what do you want? I am in no mood for your childish games...and what do you mean by `she`s alright?`" Janeway said in a resigned tone. Q raised an eye brow at that. Something was bothering Kathy and he did not like to see her so sad.

"Your elder sister. I know you are mourning for her supposed death but i healed her from the disgusting infection she gave herself when she went to play with the Borg Queen. Why do you Janeways like to torture yourselves so much? You, i mean, she could have just asked for help." 

"Yeah, like you would have helped her even if she did." Janeway threw back then suddenly she realized the enormity of what Q had just said.

"Did you say that the admiral is alive?"

"I did." Q said as he stood up and was taking the lids off pots and pans on the cooker to peer at what was inside them while Janeway watched and continued to sip on her coffee.

"Q, would you like a cup of coffee?" The god man looked at Janeway. He wondered what coffee was then finally he remembered what the petite captain liked to drink when she was still in the Delta Quadrant.

"Ah, the strong dark drink? I would love a cup." He said and sat down patiently waiting. Janeway made him a cup. She put three teaspoons of sugar and milk in it and passed it to him.

"Aww! Kathy! You should have warned me that it`s hot." The being looked at the small red patch on the palm of his hand.

"For an omnipotent being i have to say you have a miniscule pain tolerance level. If you were a woman you wouldn`t stand childbirth." Janeway taunted him.

"Yeah, says the woman who has never given birth before. Say, Kathy, would you like kids of your own? I can give you some if you value them so much."

"Thanks for the offer but i`ll let you know, Q." Kathryn and Q continued to sip on their drinks silently.

 

Q stood up to go.

"Before i go, Kathy. I would like to thank you for saving the Continuum. Your elder sister is a Q now. It was my Q`s idea. I`m not sure that was a good idea as she is now teaching her how to knock out small planets out of orbits. Q told me that the Q admiral loves it. I suggested that she teach her how to cook a proper dinner..." Q paused when he saw Janeway cup her mouth with a hand in surprise.

"The planetoids are uninhabited. It`s only meant for testing her powers. She`s a fast learner. Maybe one day i will take you to the Continuum to see her in action. She`ll probably cook you a nice meal. Another thing is that your young lady friend likes you. She dreams about you and i have given her some really lovely dreams of you. Go talk to her, Kathy." Janeway hit her head on the table surface in frustration or was it embarrassment? She was not sure. One can never tell what reaction one has in Q`s presence.

"The last thing for now is that i like you. You never ask for anything in return when you do your little good deeds. I will keep giving you little things, what do you call them? Ah, yes. Blessings. I will give you those. Now get in touch with your lady friend. She`s broken off with Chuckles, by the way and she`s waiting for you to talk to her. You know those little rituals where you humans play hard to get but i don`t think she`ll give you a challenge. She already wants you." 

"POUF!!" Q disappeared.

"Thank you, my hero." Janeway smiled to herself. She wondered what would Starfleet counselors say if they heard her stories about an omnipotent man who grants her three wishes in her mother`s kitchen. That set the captain off. She laughed so hard tears streamed down her cheeks.

"You are welcome, Kathy." Q`s disembodied voice said.

 

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> I think this was a more befitting end for my beloved admiral, not the canon version which brings me tears every time i watch it. So go on send me kudos for fixing things ;)
> 
> Thanks for stopping by :)


End file.
